


谋杀

by Valinia



Category: ABO - Fandom, 兰衡, 盛明兰, 齐衡 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 19:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valinia/pseuds/Valinia
Summary: 盛明兰想要和齐衡断，所以把他肚子里的小生命谋杀了。





	谋杀

“如果我喜欢一样东西被别人发现了，我就把它弄碎，埋进土里，这样至少不会被人发现，我也能继续喜欢下去。”  
“如果它硬要从土里开出花来，我就把花碾碎，然后插上一朵假花，以后别人问起也好谈笑风生。一切必须在我的掌控之中。”  
——盛明兰  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
齐衡对明兰的爱慕是悄悄的，开始还可以明目张胆，明目张胆后肚子里有了个被抛弃的孩子，就只能在两个人的私密场合明目张胆。他觉得，他对明兰一定是特别的。就算明兰明着避着他，后来暗地里看到他不是还和他说笑吗？虽然不知道他肚子里怀了个孩子，还时常来抚摸。这一下就可以让齐衡想象是明兰真心的喜欢了。然后看向她的眼神也满是惊喜和依赖。  
而明兰一边为那柔软的腹部倾心，一边却明白这个孩子留不得。她做事干脆，没有名分上去提亲，她就不愿意在齐衡肚子里留一个种。就算齐衡再美，她也不会愿意在齐衡肚子里留一个种，哪怕这样会在他白皙的脸庞，信赖的傻傻天真笑容上插一把尖刀。  
不瞒你说，这个世界上最痛快的就是把一个天真的傻子拖入地狱，看着他哭，恐惧，失落，绝望，而你独善其身。而且你知道他不会报复。天使的尊严让他只能独自舔舐伤口。过后爱上一个人还是会傻傻地付出全部，然后再被那个贪心的恶魔伤出刺痛。  
呵呵，这样最好了。被扭曲的心只能这样。  
其实明兰只是暗地里那么想，在小公爷面前她当然还是小心翼翼谨小慎微地笑着，但是到了她再也装不了，小公爷笑得太过放肆的时候，她不得不亲手结束这心照不宣的一切。  
那天是一个雨夜，齐衡匆匆来那个庙里躲雨。挺着个大肚子他走得很狼狈，身上的衣服被淋湿了大半，贴在身上流露出线条，配上他茫然失措的表情，很容易引发人的兽欲。而明兰那个时候正坐在一方草垫上，思考自己以后的人生——齐衡给自己的人生带来太多跌宕，自己和他在一起必然会万劫不复。每次看到他都被他美丽得心颤，他的天真给了她太多折磨让她不能冷静思考，现在她必须决定是断还是不断。偏巧这个时候老天就把齐衡送到她面前来。  
他挺着肚子，用手扶着腰，很吃力彷然地坐下，看着门外的雨帘他呆呆的仿佛一尊雕塑，突然他听到脚步声，再熟悉不过的音响他回头，惊喜地叫一声“六妹妹！”眼中的光都是颤抖的仿佛在期盼抚摸。明兰也笑得灿烂走向他，在他的激动中在他身旁坐下，然后突然抱住了他。  
齐衡的身子一惊，然后就开始享受心爱之人的拥抱。他靠在明兰的肩膀上，轻轻的——可不要把明兰瘦弱小巧的肩膀压塌。  
明兰贪婪地呼吸着这甜美的空气——齐衡怀孕后似乎变得圆润可口，空气中都是一股奶味。偏偏那个人还睁着圆润的眼睛望着她，下垂的眼角透露着天真的渴望，惹得你去亲吻抚摸。  
不行，必须断了，不然以后命途险恶——这个人已经惹得自己多次心动，身不由己了。  
“元若哥哥。。”她呼唤着，少女的嗓音清晰又带着命令的不容置疑，“这个孩子。。是我的吧。。”  
怀中的身子一僵，然后猛地从自己怀里抽离出来，齐衡连忙解释：“六妹妹，是我私自要生她下来，不用你负责。”看着盛明兰的面无表情他的眼里突然溢满了绝望：“让我生她下来，好吗？”  
明兰仿佛看到了齐衡接下来的人生——深不见底的黑暗。深透骨髓的思念。  
“不行，”她假惺惺地说，“我怎么忍心让你受苦？”  
元若睁大眼睛——难道六妹妹是看在孩子的面子上要娶自己吗？那真是太好了。他不确定地去拉六妹妹的袖子，被拉住了！他开心地简直不能自已。这快乐来得太喜悦了，他都没空消化这其中的不合逻辑。而盛六只是冷眼看着，眼中的笑容是贴着的，并没有深入骨髓。  
“元若哥哥，”她甜腻腻地说，“我想要你。”  
少女的祈求是那么自然。元若抚摸着自己的肚子，里面有一个小生命，圆嘟嘟的每天陪伴自己。要是六妹妹不小心把她弄没了。。。。但是他的眉头只是微微皱了一下就松开了——六妹妹不会害自己的。她看上去那么爱自己。到时候叫她小心些就好了。  
于是他缓缓地解开衣袍，白皙的双腿因为怀孕的原因更加圆润。胸口也因为即将迎接小生命而涨奶，小巧而圆鼓鼓的。粉红色的乳头羞涩地颤抖。  
“六妹妹。。”他说，“你小心些，不要把她弄没了。。”  
明兰听到这话险些控制不住——她以为被齐衡看出了心里的想法。可是今天这件事必须要做。既然齐衡开了这个头她就来收这个尾，一定要把这件事做得干干净净，滴水不漏。  
怀孕的腔口由于激素的分泌经常湿润难耐，现在有了父亲的滋润简直不能控制，一上来就吸附住那浅浅的一根手指，然后是两根，三根。明兰简直不能控制自己要插进去的欲望，在齐衡神智一瞬间迷离的功夫飞快地抽插，她竟然直接让齐衡高潮了。  
齐衡遮住自己的眼，不愿意让六妹妹看到自己淫靡的样子，可是他宽大的袖袍光是遮着自己的脸，胸口的衣服失落大半，双腿又是张开的，里面一朵粉红小花一张一合，反而更让人想要满足他。  
“哥哥，我进来了。"明兰抱住齐衡，缓缓将自己插入，久未承欢自然有些吃力，齐衡向后仰着抓紧地上的枯草希望给自己一些借力。突然他感到什么禁忌被突破，六妹妹的根到了哪里？  
“六妹妹。。”他焦急地呼唤，疼痛让他眼角泪水都沁了出来："在外面好不好。。里面有宝宝。。“  
“痛。。六。。妹妹，出来。。出来一点。“  
“啊！”急促凄厉的呼喊，他骤然抓紧了手下的草垫，下身的血缓缓涌出，一丝一丝后来是一丛一丛染红了草垫子。他感觉到有什么变了，六妹妹麻木疯狂地看着他，加快着身下的抽插。他几乎一下子明白了什么。可是又不愿意后退，六妹妹的体温他多久没触碰到了，六妹妹喜欢，那就不要这个孩子，只要六妹妹喜欢的，他都能给。。。  
他迷迷糊糊地想着，身下的钝痛渐渐可以忍受了。他半睁的眼睛麻木成一种绝望后的凄迷。  
既然六妹妹不喜欢，那他可以走了吧。但是六妹妹还是继续，抽插着，在那温软的子宫里她哭泣——从来没有那么温软的东西可以承受她的抽插，她的愤怒，她的肆虐，齐衡很温柔地给了她一个巢。  
“对不起。。。”她有一瞬间觉得自己错了：“不能留。”  
齐衡惨然地笑着，抚摸着她的肩膀：“好。。不留。。”  
“我还能再在里面呆一会儿吗？”  
齐衡说：“可以。”他死命咬着唇，那鲜血也被他咽进去——不能被六妹妹看见。“你。。”他的眼中都是深层的眷恋。他想说什么，这一切之后就此别过，不要忘记我？我其实很喜欢你？你什么时候来看我？我们以后还能不能说笑？我还能不能去见你？  
但是看着六妹妹单纯的脸，脆弱的脸，他说出口的是“你。。以后嫁一个好人家吧。。”  
明兰几乎一瞬间停滞——她是想娶齐衡的，这个愿望在她心里腐烂了还是腐蚀着她枯萎的心。但是她的算盘里，她以后是要嫁给一个好人家的——不贫贱得让她揭不开锅，也不富贵得让她需要处处赔笑，就是一个普通的人家，宠着她，爱着她，她每天发呆都可以理直气壮，不用说主母不成样子，管下不严。  
齐衡把这一切都看透了。  
或者他早就看透？只是从前因为爱情孤注一掷，赌明兰更爱自己？  
不，明兰更爱她自己，不是那个“他”自己。  
明兰突然觉得自己一句话都说不出，温软的身子也不让她觉得有趣，她退出了，齐衡的温柔让她觉得自己作恶多端。  
“你不怪我吗？”她的天真又冒出头来。明明应该绞尽脑汁冰冰有礼的场合她说出这样的话，更容易藕断丝连了。  
“不怪。“齐衡摇了摇头，尽力作出男人可以担当的样子：”六妹妹开心了，我怎么样都行。“  
——他笑得很尽兴——六妹妹开心了，他真的怎么样都行。  
他终于觉得自己做对了一件事——只要六妹妹开心了，他怎么样的行。从前引诱六妹妹的荒孽，都是错的，现在不是回到正轨上来了吗？  
而明兰看着齐衡天真灿烂的笑脸，觉得一阵刺痛——这样的人，谁伤害他都行，他以后要受多少苦啊。  
齐衡低头系着扣子，流产带来的疼痛渐渐清晰，他咬着牙假装自己可以坚持下去——什么都不想。他系着扣子，一点点又把自己包裹起来。白皙的双腿被雨浸湿了一点，粉嫩的小花被冷弄得有点哆嗦。他都不在乎。  
他闭紧了腿，长衫盖住了。现在他又变回了那个侯府公子，和他的六妹妹一起看雨。  
雨水猛烈地打在每个人的心上。仿佛痛心，又仿佛要洗刷一切。  
过了一会儿，雨过天晴。太阳猛烈地分过云层，直照下来。齐衡一瞬间慌怔——他看到自己以后阳光灿烂，明明白白，却没有了可以藏住六妹妹，可以谈心的幽微。  
明兰也看到了，只不过她看到的是，以后只能远远看着齐衡，再也触碰不了他的绝望，麻木的绝望。  
“你身子弱，我扶你回去吧。”她说。她的彬彬有礼一向很成功，可以帮她掩饰真实的情绪。  
可是齐衡的彬彬有礼也很成功。“不用了。”他说，“我自己回去。”他挺着肚子，走出破庙。  
走了几百米路，他看到山下的人在焦急地等他。  
“衡儿你去哪儿了？身上的衣服都湿透 了。”母亲焦急地抚摸他的脸，上下看看，确认他还完好。这个时候也不顾及他肚子里怀着谁的野种了。  
”母亲，我很好，山上有座小庙，正好给我遮了雨。“他说。


End file.
